


Cookie baking.

by FrogWog



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Penny x Haley, my favourite ship ever idc, sunset, undiscovered feelings, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogWog/pseuds/FrogWog
Summary: Haley and Penny are baking cookies together. A debate starts as to whether crispy cookies are better or soft cookies are better. Flour and dough goes everywhere!
Relationships: Haley/Penny (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Cookie baking.

**Author's Note:**

> So it appears I’m just obsessed with writing about Haley and Penny LOL but I’m not mad about it. Hope you enjoy! <3

The smell of cookies that were fresh from the oven filled Haley’s kitchen, what a heavenly smell it was making her mouth water. Penny was over and they had decided to bake some cookies. Haley loved the crispy, burnt texture of cookies and the way they snapped when you bit them. She watched Penny stirring the cookie dough, beads of sweat gliding over her forehead as the mixture was very tough. Her nose and cheeks had been laced in flower and her apron was all askew as she tried to smooth out the mixture.   
Cute, Haley thought.   
“Need any help Penpen?”  
“No. And don’t call me that, it’s a stupid nickname” Penny exclaimed, her frow burrowing and frustration rising. This damn cookie dough would not co-operate with her. Haley just chuckled at her fustrstion when suddenly, the shrill sounds of an alarm went off.   
The first batch of cookies were done! Haley excitedly put on oven gloves and carefully opened the oven, her face being greeted by a cloud of hot air. She quickly grabbed the tray of cookies and pulled them out, placing them on the cooling rack. Hm.   
“Penny.. why are the cookies so gooey and soft?” Questioned Haley.  
“What do you mean? Gooey cookies are the best type of cookies!” She said, glancing over at Haley. Haley could not believe what she had just heard.   
“WHAT? NO! Crispy cookies are clearly the best, the way they snap and everything!? You’re crazy Penpen,” she borderline shouted at Penny.   
“That is the most untrue thing I’ve ever heard, gooey cookies will always be superior” Penny said, giggling at Haley’s anger over the texture of cookies.  
“Hey, don’t laugh at me this is a serious matter,” said Haley, she scooped up some flower in her hands and threw it in Penny’s direction, laughing. Penny let out a loud gasp, the dusty white powder falling from her auburn locks as she stared at Haley in shock.   
“Oh. My. Gosh, you are so in for it now!” She shriek d, and picked up some of the cookie dough mixture. She threw the dough and it landed directly in Haley’s precious golden locks. Penny clasped her hand over her mouth, trying to hide the laughs escaping her lips. she knew how much Haley cared about her hair.   
“Haley I-,” but before she could even splutter words of apology, Haley grabbed her laughing, the pair toppling over onto the kitchen floor. Haley took the bag of flour and tipped more over Penny, their shrieking laughter filling the air as Penny began to shake the flour off and back onto her. Haley grabbed Penny’s hands to prevent any further hair damage and held penny under her so she couldn’t grab any more stupid dough.   
“Say crispy cookies are the best and I’ll let you go Penpen,” Haley said, smirking as their eyes met. 

The soft glow of the sunlight spilled through the fractured windows, light pooling around the pair like a golden river. The light embraced Haley’s angular face structure, brushing over her lips and highlighting her piercing ocean eyes. Penny had never noticed quite how beautiful she really was.   
“Penny? Hello earth to penny!?,” Haley said, clicking her finger in front of Penny’s face. She didn’t even realise that she’d drifted into a daydream.   
“I’ll never admit crispy cookies are better then soft ones because it’s simply not true,”she stated softly, smiling up at her friend.  
“Well I guess I’ll just have to keep you here,” huffed Haley, annoyed she wasn’t agreeing with her but also feeling a sense of relief that she wouldn’t have to let go. Weird.   
“Believe me, I could stay here all day,” said Penny, her hand stretched up towards Haley’s cheek as she gently caressed it. “You had uh.. cookie dough on your cheek” squeaked Penny, her cheeks flushed with a bright pink. Haley’s soft, bouncy curls tickled her forehead as she lent over Penny, both their hearts humming in the silence of the room.   
“I.. I better get going, I’m supposed to be helping out my husband on the farm today, he will be wondering where I got to,” Penny said, letting out a sigh. Haley grasped her soft hand and pulled her up, the sweet smell of cookies and vanilla still racing through her mind being so close to Penny.   
“Oh yes of course! Alex is probably waiting by the ice cream stand so I better be off too” Haley said, feeling the loss of warmth from Penny’s hands that had been wrapped around her waist just a few seconds ago on the kitchen floor. Penny opened the door and gave Haley a quick smile before rushing home to the farm. Haley grinned and thought, maybe soft cookies aren’t so bad after all.


End file.
